Conventionally, some of the pay phones are configured to have an upper portion inside which the electronic and mechanical parts that operate the phone are arranged and protected and a lower portion inside which a coin collection box is disposed for receiving and collecting coins deposited into the phone. The electronic parts that operate the pay phone usually comprise an integrated circuit (IC) chip which is valuable and small in size as compared with other parts of the phone so that it sometimes becomes the target of thieves who damage or destruct the pay phone housing in order to get access to the IC chip.
To provide a protection to the valuable IC chip, a reinforced upper housing of the pay phone has been suggested, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,057, wherein a telephone body guard armor is disclosed. The prior art telephone body guard armor comprises an outer plate and an inner plate both of which are attached to a front side of the pay phone and secured thereto with the inner plate sandwiched between the front side of the pay phone and the outer plate.
Although the prior art telephone body guard armor provides an effective way to prevent the pay phone housing from being destructed or damaged by means of for example drilling, since the outer plate and the inner plate of the prior art pay phone protection device is externally attached to the housing of the pay phone and secured thereto by means of for example threaded studs, it is still possible for the thieves or vandals to destruct the pay phone by forcibly removing the outer and inner protection plates and then directly drilling the phone housing to get access to the IC chip.
Thus, to overcome such a problem, it is desired to provide an improved reinforced pay phone housing structure which is mounted inside the pay phone housing so as to prevent any forcible removal of the reinforcement or protection structure of the pay phone housing.